The Calaveran Legacy
by Riptos-Calavera
Summary: In a world of betrayal and death, a single hedgehog is sent on a mission to save his world, blissfully unaware of the many pitfalls his life will throw at him along the way. OC's Galore. Note: This ties in with work devised by Chacron.
1. Chapter 1

Owing to there being many gaps in my character's history i have opted to write a fic explaining my character's life and the surrounding characters. I will borrow some fan characters of other people that i like and incorporate them into my story, i will pick them myself so any n00bs saying OMG LIKE PUT INSERT FANCHAR IN IT will get a stern telling off from me and probably Tommy as well 

Apparently this is some of my most creative work so far at least so far as the lucky people who have previewed it tell me so enjoy

**Chapter 1: The Calaveran Legacy**

On the planet of Oberon XIV a civil war was looming over the colonists. On one side we had the Sand Warriors, a barbaric and savage people with the intent of running a tyrannical government over the entire populace. On the other were an Aristocratic society known as "The Order" made up of many of the scientific minds that were sent from their homeworld of Mobius a hundred years prior.

For years the struggle for power between the two factions escalated and took the lives of many women and children. The Order opted to find an ultimate solution which could eradicate the entire sand warrior populace and as such weapons of mass destruction found themselves being developed.

This war threatened to end swiftly and barbarically, and of course there were protest to this extreme action inside The Order. This was led by a very powerful family known as the Calaveras, which was run by a Black hedgehog known as Figaro Calavera.

Figaro was a renowned war veteran and held the equivalent rank to an Air Marshal and as such held some degree of power over The Order Military. He was sitting watching his son sleeping when a messenger burst in much to his surprise.

"Sir!" The messenger barked loudly

"What is it?, Cant you see my son is trying to sleep here!?" Figaro said irritably

The messenger composed himself before speaking again "Something is going to happen, the government gave the order to launch a Nuclear weapon at the Sand Warrior Capital"

Figaro jumped to his feet obviously taken aback by the news he had just been told. Figaro sighed and knew within himself that war was all but a certainty now. "Take me to the command room, and get my staff toghether"

The messenger bowed and opened the door for Figaro and closed the door abruptly behind him not noticing that Figaro's son was stirring awake from his sleep.

The Child awoke with a start, having heard the door slamming shut, "Dad" he called, deciding that it would be best to get up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned deeply. No answer.

The room was eerily quiet, normally he could at least hear people walking past outside talking about their evereyday lives but it seemed awkwardly still. "Mom" he called, hoping for a better answer than prior.

Millenia Calavera walked into the room as she had her son cry out for her, she was a yellow hedgehog with pale orange dashes through her quills, Figaro often told his son that he noticed her and fell in love at first sight.

"Yes Riptos honey?" She asked in the way only a mother can

Riptos looked straight into his mom's blazing red eyes and asked the one question that was obviously going to be asked "Whats wrong with Dad? I could have sworn he was here"

Millenia looked around auspiciously, "Your father has some things to attend to"

Riptos cocked an eyebrow before slipping his shoes on "like what? he was in the middle of a bedtime story"

"He probably thought you had nodded off already"

Despite the fact that Riptos was only 7 years old, he was an extremely smart child and had a very diligent aura that always emanated from him "Well i kinda had until he decided he'd slam the door on the way out, something big must be eating at him"

Millenia looked into her son's eyes "Promise me you wont tell your father i let you in on this"

Riptos let a look of surprise grace his young face "Fine, spill the beans mom"

Taking a deep breath, "I overheard the messenger from the underground agency we have in the government that we have launched a nuclear weapon at the Sand Warriors"

Riptos chuckled a little "good let em fry" 

"I thought i taught you to value life better than that" Millenia snapped almost overcome with shock from her son's bloodthirsty reaction

"Well they deserve it, they killed my friend a year ago remember?" Riptos said with a sly sneer on his face

"That was never proven" Millenia retorted

"Might as well have been, i saw it happen but no one believes a 6 year old kid do they?" He said in a huffy tone.

"Dont get like that, you are my son, i will always believe you no matter what"

"I'm sorry" Riptos said quickly

Millenia walked to the door and turned to face her son "Breakfast is ready if you wanna come and get it."

Riptos jumped out of his bed and ran to the door next to his mother "Im not missing my pancakes again" Millenia merely smiled though she couldnt help but feel that things were going to be dramatically changed because of all of this.

Inside the command room, Figaro and the messenger discussed the latest actions of their government in great detail.

"Clearly something needs to be done, if war is declared which i have no doubts that it will be, are we prepared to coup de etat our own government?" Figaro demanded. The faces around him in the room looked so nervous about the entire situation that Figaro had to wonder exactly how competent they would be as government officials.

A Grey Echidna who was among Figaro's chief advisors piped up the downtrodden crowd "course we can, the bastards deserve that much, how can anyone rationally wipe out a city full of people?" Inside he knew he was right, and deep down he knew he spoke for all of the staff in this room

Figaro smiled at the young echidna "You are absolutely right Hyacinthe, this is a totally unacceptable act and if we dont do something a bit more pressing then we are going to be no better than the monsters who launched that weapon"

"But what can we do" A blue fox named Frost asked inquisitively "I mean its not like we can waltz straight into the main government HQ is it?"

Figaro addressed the fox and merely said to him "Why not?"

"Thats mad, if we do that , we wont only have the Sand Warriors throwing bullets at us but our own government" a flustered red hedgehog added.

The room grew deathly quiet before Hyacinthe broke the silence "Maybe so, but arent we forgetting that we should value life more than this power struggle we have going on here? I mean come on guys, even if we die, we would die and save millions from a war i can guarantee most of them dont want."

Figaro held his head in his hands knowing they had no choice, even if it came down to sacrificing their own lives to save a corrupt government. "Guess this proves one thing" he said in a comical tone "At least we are the good guys"

The Staff all smiled and nodded before Frost finally roused some courage "Okay im in, whats the plan?"

Figaro stood up and smiled at his staff knowing they would succeed, they had to.

Riptos and Millenia sat at the breakfast table waiting for Figaro to no doubt join them.

"Must be something pretty big" Riptos asked not expecting an answer

Millenia was poking at her food, not particularily hungry, almost sick from worry, she could only wonder what Figaro and his advisors would have to do to stop the impending doom that was no doubt upon them.

Riptos had finished his breakfast already before he even noticed his mother's vacant stare, she looked like she was staring at the huge tapestry that adorned the space above the fireplace. The tapestry was adorned with the greatest of the family heroes. Riptos himself was named after his ancestor which was adorned with the same Black and yellow striped body. Before , the old Riptos was known as a great hero on Mobius and stopped a huge war by assasinating most of the enemy generals. The most bizarre thing about him was he had the unique ability to channel his energy into beams or at least so the family legend went. The young hedgehog couldnt help but feel jealous at the sort of power his ancestor possessed.

Millenia continued to stare and eventually noticed she was getting looked at by her son. "Oh im sorry, i was miles away"

Riptos laughed " Yeah i noticed, whats wrong today mom?"

"Nothing, im just a little worried about what could be over the next hill"

"You mean that nuclear bomb attack?"

"Yes, i have to go and talk to someone, can you go round and play with your little friend ...oh whats his name?"

"Vic?" Riptos sighed

"Thats the one" Millenia got up and walked out the door and left Riptos alone again

Riptos looked around at the silent room, seemed to becoming all the more apparent lately though he could only imagine it was because he was becoming a "big boy" so to speak. Without any more thinking he got up, just wanting to leave the deathly silence of the kitchen behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

As I have always said in regards to my work, I appreciate constructive criticism. However bear in mind that I wrote this piece to the point that I have about two years ago and I humbly apologise that my grammar was sorely lacking at the time. I'll have a look over th other chapters I've uploaded and try and correct what I can.

As for people who wish to put forward OC's thanks very much and I'll be sure to consider them when I get to the point of needing new characters.

****

**Chapter 2: A Friend In Need**

Figaro and his advisors had came up with the plan they needed to stop this war before it escalated any further, however they had limited time as the Sand Warriors were bound to retaliate in kind after such an attack.

"You two come with me," Figaro gestured at Hyacinthe and Frost before handing them both 9mm Pulse Pistols. "We will be the ones waltzing into headquarters so to speak, the rest of you rally some of the troops toghether and get underground, we have to stage an effective resistance."

The remaining advisors packed up their things and left the room, trying to get onto the underground radio network.

Figaro looked around at his two most trusted friends "Guess the fate of Oberon is in our hands now," he cocked his pistol and gestured at his friends to follow him to his personal APC.

Hyacinthe followed closely behind, holstering his pistol as he ran and surveying the surroundings of the hillside residence of the Calaveras , truly a more ornate structure didnt exist on all of Oberon. He was knocked out his daydreamings by Frost but couldnt shake the feeling that he would never see the place again.

"Move it or lose it," Frost yelled in his ear as Figaro started the throaty growl of the Armoured Personnel Carrier up "We have a war to stop."

The backdrop of the early morning sun lit the entire valley below them and The Order's capital city of Ryland reflected the sun's beams back onto the cliffside, Figaro looked through the slit at the front of the vehicle and wondered if things would ever be this beautiful again.

"Okay saddle up guys, there is no turning back as soon as I put the foot down, if either of you want out, now is the time to tell me," Figaro said almost regretfully.

"Behind you 300 sir," Frost screamed optimistically.

"I want out," Hyacinthe said sorrowfully much to the shock of Frost and Figaro. He could only laugh when he retorted "Hah! Fat chance, lets do this."

The three of them laughed as the heavy fifty ton piece of machinery started to move down the valley at an alarming rate, none of them noticing the figures that were hiding in the bushes nearby.

* * *

Riptos had walked out into the spacious family courtyard to see the APC of his father driving out of the main gates. A mental good luck was given inside Riptos's head and he tried to curb the feelings that he would never see him again, Vic, he needed to see Vic, his overly light hearted nature was bound to take his mind off of this whole ordeal because something sure as hell needed to.

He saw someone move by the front gate, "Vic!" he called out but the air was still quiet...Riptos couldnt help but feel uneasy as the atmosphere changed to one of gloom and fear. Another figure moved "Hello!?" he yelled out loud again but once again no response.

The figure dived out from behind the main gate and shot a pulse pistol round at the young hedgehog grazing his arm.

Riptos screamed in absolute agony as the round seared his flesh almost vomiting at the smell of his own flesh cooking away. Unable to prevent himself from feeling the first echelons of shock flow over him, was this what death felt like he wondered before he blacked out still cradling his own wound.

The figures moved from the gate in formation and moved towards the crumpled heap on the ground. "What the hell!?" the nearest one called out, "This is just a kid, who shot him."

The robed figures all stood deathly still until a blood red Fox pulled his hood back and confessed to having done it "I apologise sir, I thought it was the legend, look at his fur."

The head figure also a fox but a sandy orange colour knelt down over the wounded hog and sat him up "Good god, its him...isnt it? You four , go into the house and kill anyone you find, we will take this child."

The four squad members led by the blood red fox advanced into the door and stormed the lower floors of the mansion.

Riptos felt himself coming round in the Desert Fox's arms after water from his canteen had been poured on his head. "Who are you?" Riptos asked in a weak voice.

The Desert Fox maintained a hard glare and looked into the child's red eyes "My name is Dyne Sambula, I am a Colonel in the Sand Warriors, we have come to get you out of this place, you are in grave danger," Dyne lied easily "These people want to change you and put you into this war, even your father."

Riptos looked dumbstruck, "My Dad!? I dont believe you."

Dyne began to look irritated "Your family always treated you differently because of your fur correct, they are trying to suppress the great power inside you, you know this to be true."

The Tapestry, his great ancestor, was his family really trying to cover up that he actually had the same power as that? Riptos could scarcely believe it but it seemed to be true, "What is it you want from me?"

"We want to get you off of this planet, I know of a place far away from here where you can be finally taught your great power and how to control it, you will bring balance to this horrible conflict when you return," Dyne replied.

Just as he finished his ideals an Order Cruiser flew down over the valley...someone had tripped the alarm and called for help. The cannons aimed towards the house.

Riptos looked in deep shock "Mom!!! Oh my god, Mom she is still in there," he struggled to get free of Dyne but found he couldnt get free as he felt himself being carried away by the Fox.

Millenia Calavera gazed out of the window knowing full well the treachery that was upon them, she could only feel sorry that she would never see Riptos grow up to be the saviour of Oberon XIV as she knew he would become one day. "Freeze!!" was suddenly shouted by a man behind her, she turned to see a Blood Red Fox with a pulse pistol aimed at her chest "Move and i will kill you."

Millenia felt a tear come to her eye as she knew she was going to die anyway, she jumped to the side throwing a vase at the fox who was quite startled by all of this.

"You bitch," the fox cried out before sending a pulse shot searing into her thigh, the pain in his head absolute from the vase impact "I'll fucking kill you."

She had already made it to the front door of the mansion and saw her son being held by a Sandy fox , Dyne, she just knew it had to be him. It was too late though she looked up and saw the first plasma shot from the main battery of the cruiser smash into the mansion behind her destroying everything and knocking her to the side of the courtyard.

Dyne couldnt hold the young hedgehog anymore, he broke free of the grip and ran for the mangled mess that was his mother "Mom, please talk to me, say everything will be all right," he had stinging tears in his eyes and could barely run without the shock and pain overtaking him.

She saw her son approaching but felt the icy hand of death wrapping around her, she tried to speak but could not, she wanted to tell her son all that she knew but that was never going to happen now because she was so stupid to not realise The Order would want rid of them after the attack on the Sand Warriors.

Riptos knelt down by his mother with tears in his eyes, "Mom, are you okay, please dont leave me."

Millenia managed to get a final sentence out of her system and it would always hang in the air of her son's mind "Find your f..ather and free ...Oberon...only you ...can do this...you are my so...", her eyes rolled back into her head as she passed away in the arms of her son.

Riptos could barely comprehend the pain that was in his heart and his soul, he felt as if he had lost his grip and perception of reality. He looked up at the Cruiser which had just started to turn back to Ryland, its mission completed. Time slowed down for a second as Riptos began to scream in a bitter rage.

Dyne saw what was happening from the gate and opted out of the situation, intentionally dropping his calling card for Riptos to find later, this could be very beneficial he thought to himself before sprinting back into the bush line.

Sparks of energy began to flake off of Riptos's fur and a final scream sent a huge cascade of energy flowing off of his body, quickly a large globe of yellow light blasted out from him vapourising anything it was touching.

The Cruiser aimed a cannon back at the encroaching blast and fired off a Plasma shot which quickly came into contact with it but vapourised on contact...the wave continued and the cruiser itself was disintegrated by the rage that Riptos had vented from himself.

Just as quickly as the blast had happened, it receded with an exhausted Riptos standing in a massive crater with nothing around it, feeling no energy left within him, he slipped into unconsciousness and dreamed of his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Now?

Figaro and his two advisors had managed to smash through the gates of the government building easily thanks to the old APC he had salvaged from his time as an Air Marshal.

"Ready to exit ladies? We gotta government to topple," Hyacinthe jested whilst cocking his pistol.

"Hell yeah," Frost said excitedly as the adrenaline rush hit him, they were doing it, they were going to end the wicked minds who had killed so many.

THUMP! A deafening blast hit the side of the APC sending some shrapnel into the empty space of the vehicle.

Figaro looked around in panic, he should have expected the government to have some rocket launchers stowed away in case anyone had some firepower to hit them with. Regaining his composure he turned to Hyainthe who had his eyes closed and his ears covered. Shaking he batted a hand off of his ear and smiled "how about we give them some of their own medicine? Man the gun buddy."

Hyacinthe gave a sneer and stood up in the cupola where a 12.7mm pulse machinegun lay waiting for him, sliding a large belt of rounds into it he aimed for his first target. "Lets dance," the bullets started flying at a rapid rate from the gun towards the rocket launcher wielding trooper who was desperately trying to aim the launcher. Too late. he was riddled with shots from the APC's machinegun "Hah! how'd you like that want some more!?" he screamed as he sprayed bullets randomly around the building.

Figaro looked at Frost "Right lets do this," before turning to the armoured door and kicking it open and smelling the fresh air once more.

Frost quickly followed him turning to look at the crazed expression on his friend's face.

"Dont worry about me, I'll follow as soon as this wonderful thing runs out of bullets" Hyacinthe jested before starting another volley of shots at the reinforcements coming out of the barracks.

"You better survive my friend, I'll get you a beer when we are running this show," Figaro looked on his friend with proud eyes.

"Yeah yeah, now dont stand and talk GO!!" Hyacinthe said with a state of urgency.

Figaro and Frost ran to the door, pistols drawn nodding at each other before kicking the door down and running inside.

* * *

Inside the Government Headquarters 

The Order governent had gathered in emergency session after the nuclear attack had been launched.

The President looked upon his staff "One of us in here is a traitor to peace, we are going to find out who!"

Alot of nervous faces looked upon the level headed president, he was a blue echidna with a look of wiseness about him.

"This is an extremely serious event, so public execution will be dealt to the guilty party...unless of course , someone confesses to it now," he eyed the room gauging the reaction of each member of staff and finding that none of them had reacted sufficiently to be blamable. "So if no one is going to confess to it then i have no choice but to have a little thing called sodium pentathol injected into your bloodstreams, that way when I ask who did it , you will be more than happy to tell me."

Faces looked around in shock at the possibility that any secrets they had could be spoken at the drop of a hat without any self control as more than three quarters of the government all had a secret they wanted to hide from the president and it wouldnt shed them in good light if their individual secrets were known.

A small porcupine called Hystrix stood up infront of the president and merely asked "Why such extreme measures, there must be some other way...surely?"

The president eyed Hystrix inquisitively "Something to hide have we? Guards, take this one away first."

The guards obliged and pulled a dumbstruck Hystrix away from the remainder of the staff. Just as he was about to leave the room the door burst open revealing two figures brandishing weapons.

"Everyone FREEZE!" Figaro screamed as he aimed his pistol at the president who seemed unphased by all of this.

Frost ran ahead and grabbed the president "Why did you do it huh? Why was it necessary?"

The president kept his tone calm "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Figaro was pushed to the side as a porcupine ran past him, his back hit the wall solidly "Dammit, who the hell was that?"

"Probably the man who ordered the nuke launch in the first place, we are just as clueless as you seem to be, now if you dont mind, you can let me go now."

"Dammit, things are always more complicated than they seem" Frost said , whilst releasing the president from his grasp "Why should we believe you?"

"You will just have to trust me. an investigation is underway already and there seems no doubt that Senator Hystrix could be responsible for this."

"It's just as likely you are." Figaro exclaimed

"True but I give you my word that I have not done anything of the sort." the president retaliated.

"Damn seems we are at a stalemate here," Figaro sighed looking out of the window of the government building suddenly noticing a large crater where his mansion used to be. "What the hell!!!" Figaro shouted in blind panic, and grabbed the president by the throat.

"Figaro whats going on!" Frost said in panic

"The bastard sent a strike at my home, he was gonna take me with them, my family are gone Frost, this son of a bitch is going to pay dearly for this." The tears began to sting at Figaro's eyes as he thought about never seeing his wife again or seeing his son grow up to take over his place.

"Calm down...please Figaro, we need him alive." Frost tried to reason with him.

"The hell he does!" Figaro said coldly before putting the pistol next to the president's head. "Say hi to them for me," gazing into the president's eyes he squeezed the trigger and watched the life disappear from them.

The staff watched in awe and shock at the figure who had now turned on them.

Figaro looked blankly at them with no tears in his eyes anymore and killed them one by one listening to their yelps of fear silenced in an instant as a pulse round found their mark each time.

Frost could only sit and cry at what he had just seen, was this truly what 'good guys' do? He forced himself to try and believe this was so and they had been guilty of this abomination. But what if it was true what the President had said before he was so coldly murdered, and murdered was the word. They would hang for this, something had to be done and quickly but he had no idea what.

Hyacinthe walked into the room holding an Assault rifle and nearly wretched at the bloody sight he saw before him. "What the hell happened here?"

Figaro turned to his friend and merely said "It is done, lets start again."

* * *

Back at the impact crater(That night)

Riptos awoke as if from a pleasant sleep once again taking in the reality of his surroundings, his mother was dead, he had no home but he remembered he took vengeance on the thing that had killed both.

"So Dyne was right,I do have power inside of me, I need to avenge my mother, I am going to take The Order down once and for all," he exclaimed.

Riptos noticed a piece of card fluttering on a bush nearby and noticed it was a calling card for Dyne, he remembered what he had been told before.

"We want to get you off of this planet, I know of a place far away from here where you can be finally taught your great power and how to control it, you will bring balance to this horrible conflict when you return"

I have to find him, he thought inwardly, I will save this world but to do that I need to leave it. Riptos gazed upward at the stars and saw a shooting star fly overhead.

"Time to be a hero."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is very special to me in the fact that its the first time i have borrowed a character to use in precisely the same way as its original creator.

Welcome Chacron's sinister creation and my personal favourite character of his...Takeo Sekaro.

Chapter 4: A Free Passport

Dyne Sambula had been waiting for the inevitable phonecall he knew he was going to receive from a very stressed Riptos Calavera. Must have been a stressful experience watching his own mother die.

Not only that, Dyne had just found out that Figaro had slaughtered most of The Order government, things were going much better than planned. If this war goes ahead which was all but assured now, it wouldnt take long for the Sand Warriors to take over the planet.

Despite having anticipated the phone call, the ringing of his cellphone caught him off guard, almost falling off of his chair in the process. Quickly he picked his phone up and hit the answer button "Dyne Sambula here."

"Dyne, its uh Riptos, I found your card near my home,well what was my home, I didnt know where else to turn, where can I find you?" trying to maintain a calm in his voice he never knew he had he continued talking before Dyne could answer "Why did they do it Dyne, I dont understand."

Dyne grinned at how easily deceived the young hedgehog was "They obviously known of your power and wanted to silence you before you could become a threat to them."

Riptos sighed audibly "Well where can I find you, I need to go to that planet to be trained, there is nothing here for me anymore."

Dyne seemed surprised that the hedgehog wasnt thinking of his father when he asked that when he came to the realisation that he must WANT to leave the planet. "I'm not far away, i'll come and get you, just wait right there."

Riptos nodded even though he knew Dyne couldnt see it "ok , i'll be right here."

Riptos hung up the phone and sat down on the dusty patch of sand that was next to the phone box nearest his former home, some things werent fair he thought, this could only happen to me. He suddenly resented having been brought up in a family with such high regard among the common populace, after all had he been in a 'normal' family, he would still be in a family and at a school somewhere by now.

Dyne hung up the phone and put his coat on "Sir i'm going out to get our 'hero'."

The shaded figure gave a hand gesture "Go get him, we will make the preparations while you are gone."

Stepping into his hovercar, Dyne stuck the keys in the ignition and made his way to the impact site where Riptos was bound to still be. Even Dyne knew this was dangerous, he had seen too many movies where the bad guys always got their comeuppance in the end and he knew that he was one of them. Fighting with the demons inside his head, at least he had been the sole reason Riptos was still alive, thing is he would probably never know whether that would be enough to save him or not should the worst happen and Riptos discovers that it wasnt The Order at all that had destroyed his home and his mother.

Five or ten minutes of driving along quiet roads as day broke, he saw the small black figure sitting under the phone box cuddling his knees, probably deep in thought, thinking was dangerous...especially for someone in the young child's position.

"Need a ride." Dyne said jokingly as he opened the door.

"Well yeah I guess." Riptos said nonchalantly, he stepped in the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Hey mind the paintwork."

"Wow i'm sorry I might knock some of thew dust off of it."

"You cheeky shit!"

"You better believe it!"

Dyne smiled, happy that someone so young could possess such a cynical tongue, least the conversation could always be kept humourous if they wanted to, though he knew this wouldnt be the case when he didnt see Riptos return his smile.

"Dyne...?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going to send me?"

"We have strong ties with many planets, some close, some far away, this one happens to be pretty far away."

"How far away is far away?" Riptos quiverred with anticipation.

"It'll take you three years to get there in a stasis capsule."

"Wow!, uhm where is it exactly?"

Dyne looked at the kid and didnt want to destroy his excitement but knew he would hate the answer "Its a monastery, we have some friends there that know how to refine the art that you have recurring naturally within you, it will be tough when you are there, but i'm sure you will find a reason to thank us when you go there."

Riptos looked at the floor of the car "great i'm gonna be stuck with some religious coops."

Dyne pulled into the driveway of the Sand Warrior HQ for the region "Trust me, it will all be worth it, one day you will believe this to be true."

"Thanks Dyne, i'm just glad someone is looking out for me."

Opening the door to the complex, Dyne ushered the young hedgehog inside "Dont worry about it kid."

Shortly after being shown around , Riptos was presented to the General of the Sand Warriors.

"Here is the child sir." Dyne said obediantly.

"Very good Dyne, how are you my child?" the figure replied.

"About as good as can be expected for a kid who has lost everything in the space of a day" Riptos stared into the darkness, "Can I at least see who I am talking to?"

"Very well" The figure stood up and moved into the light, he appeared to be in his late forties and had a scar over his left eye, however he maintained a certain distinction about him.

"Do you have a name?" Riptos said quisically.

"My name is Takeo Sekaro, I lead the Sand Warriors though truth be told I havent been here long, the people here lacked leadership qualities and I was more than happy to fill in for them"

Riptos eyed the fox but found no reason to be afraid of him. "Can I cut straight to the point Takeo?"

"Of course."

"Get me offa this rock!"

Takeo laughed heartily and placed a hand on the young hedgehog's shoulder "But of course, we can send you now if you like."

"Yeah the sooner the better, I have nothing to live for here."

"Then follow me." Takeo said keeping his hand on Riptos's shoulder.

Takeo and Riptos walked into a chamber where a small single seater space craft was in the process of being fuelled. "If you want to go and be able to sleep for the trip take this blue pill."

Riptos took the pill in his hand "Looks kinda like a blue jelly bean."

Takeo raised an eye brow and grinned a little "Maybe it is but if you want to be able to sleep for the journey I suggest you take it, else you will starve."

Placing the pill under his tongue, he gulped down some water Takeo had graciously given him and swallowed the pill with it. Riptos felt a mindrush like water being rinsed through his head, the experience was not entirely uncomfortable but he suddenly felt himself disappear into sweet unconsciousness.

Takeo held the child and placed him inside the stasis tube "Sweet dreams Riptos Calavera."

Takeo left the room and watched from the window as the spacecraft took off on its course. "Its in your hands now Sarko"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Dawn**

Figaro stood on the rooftop of the government building watching the sun rise, from beyond the mountain range, remarking at how beautiful the mountain range looked with trickles of sunlight in between the craggy peaks. It was all a lie of course, within 10 or 15 minutes, the sun would be beating down on the landscape relentlessly and without mercy. However he always remarked at how nice the morning looked before the sun was up.

Of course he had had regrets about his actions before when he slaughtered the entire government the day before, their screams still plaguing his mind as he shot each and every one of them. In truth he didnt know what to feel, he wasnt even sure if his actions had stopped the war, in fact part of him felt he had assured it. Not only that his family, all of his closest family were dead and he would never see them again, that pain was the truest to his heart and he barely had the ability to function like a rational being when he thought of never waking up to see his wife next to him or laughing as his son fell off his bike again. He was shaken from his musings as Hyacinthe opened the door up to the rooftop.

"Sir, the conference room is clear, uhm we may have to address the nation about this," Hyacinthe said regretfully

Figaro knew it was coming, he knew he would have to let the nation know that their government had been murdered brutally by an advocate of peace, some advocate now, he had 18 murders on his mind, how could he do this wihtout losing some thread of his sanity? "Give me a sec, i'll be down soon."

He nodded his head and closed the door and wondered exactly where his loyalties should lie, Figaro had changed , that much was obvious, though if what he had been told was true he could hardly blame him for that. Mass murder tends to change a man's perception of the world, though the real problem is it changes the world's perception of him. Hyacinthe felt fear grip his heart at the prospect of the nation turning on them, they were still a minority group and the military hadnt been made aware of the coup yet, this is getting complicated he thought.

Frost looked at his buddy and wondered why he looked in emotional distress, although he knew why, at least he hadnt been in the room at the time, he could still see the lucks on their faces as the presidents brains splattered all over the pine floor. What made him more ill was the fact that Hyacinthe and himself had to clean the conference room up so that the announcement of the coup could be made to the city of Ryland.

"Hey Frosty, Figaro says he will be down in a minute." Hyacinthe said putting on a brave smile.

"Yeah I guessed he would wanna take some reflection on yesterday and even though I never shot them, I needed to as well, I havent slept a wink yet."

"Look Frost, I want to have a serious discussion with you...but not here."

"Ok so where?"

"I dont know but I guess it can wait til after the broadcast."

On the rooftop the sunlight had broken properly, Figaro was about to come down to his accomplices when he noticed a jet trail near the horizon. "The hell is that? Oh well I guess it doesnt matter," he said out loud before opening the door and walking down the solid stone steps back to the conference room.

Frost looked over Hyacinthe's shoulder to see Figaro coming downstairs "Lets keep this for another time," he whispered before walking up to Figaro.

"Morning Frost!" Figaro said with an ununsually optimistic tone.

"Morning, the camera is set up in the conference room, we should get this over with quickly, while we still havent been checked on."

"Agreed, lets get this over with." Figaro sighed audibly.

Hyacinthe stood behind the camera and let Figaro know there was 5 seconds til he went on air and counted down with his fingers. As the countdown reached zero , Figaro began his announcement to the public.

"Good morning citizens of Ryland, this is Air Marshal Figaro Calavera speaking on behalf of the current government of The Order. I have devastating news to give to you this morning, at 1900 hours yesterday , myself and two of my colleagues who shall remain nameless attempted a coup'd etat on this fine city, after the travesty that was a nuclear attack on the innocent Sand Warrior capital, we took action." Figaro flinched a little as he remembered yesterday. "After the events of that attack we took it in our own hands to kill the president and his staff, we cannot have a country run by warmongers who are only looking to fill their pockets with gold. As of this moment on, the country and all of it's military assets are under our control, all military units are to stand on alert but not attack Sand Warrior citizens unless absolutely necessary. We cannot condone a war that none of us truly want." Figaro looked down at the ground "Im truly sorry." The camera switched off and Figaro walked to the cafeteria to get a coffee he needed it after pouring his heart out to the people.

Hyacinthe and Frost looked at him and decided inwardly between themselves it would probably be wise to stick with Figaro, at least for now, both of them were unsure what he would do with power on his own right now.

Meanwhile in Space near Oberon XII

Riptos had been trapped in the same recurring dream for the last month now, he continually saw the same vision re-enacted in front of him again and again.

He saw his mother die in his arms over and over however it didnt end there. Takeo continually haunted his dreams, he couldnt shake the feeling that he didnt see a fraction of what there was to him. In truth after the capsule, Riptos had felt more than a little afraid at what Takeo had done to him before he had even swallowed the pill, he had intentionally hid it under his tongue before he started to feel that bizarre rinsing in his head.

Takeo did something to him but he wasnt sure exactly what it was and it scared the hell out of him, he wondered where he was going. In hindsight , trusting the Sand Warriors so readily after they had shot him was a bit of a naive thing to do and he cursed himself for it, maybe this was a trap, maybe they were the ones who were afraid of his powers and had sent that cruiser to kill him.

What was he thinking? That cruiser clearly had the Order emblem emblazened on the side, it was obvious...perhaps even too obvious...aw great i'm getting paranoid.

A monastery though, that should be an interesting state of affairs when I get there, considering he had never been able to stand religion, learning to fight and use his inner power seemed almost irresistable to the young hedgehog.

Guess I really should try and think of nothing when i'm in here, time will probably pass quicker, he thought.

_'Riptos, how are you?' Damn again , the voice inside his head...Takeo?_

_'Takeo, why do you continually talk to me i'm in space, how is that possible?'_

_'It's very possible but you dont need to know how, how is your trip?_'

_'Wonderful, any more silly questions?'_

_'Well one actually, Is your father's name Figaro Calavera by any chance?'_

_'Yeah, how did you know that?'_

_'Haha! Rumour has it he offed the entire government when he heard his family had been killed'_

_'Well it saves me doing it when I return, is there any point in me going to this monastery?'_

_'Yes moreso now, you will understand in time , my young friend, but now i must go , I have a more pressing matter to attend to and I can't have my mind in more than one place can I?'_

_'What do you mean by that?'_

_'Goodbye Riptos Calavera'_

Just as easily as he had entered it, Takeo left Riptos's mind alone and Riptos sat there motionless in his stasis tube which continued it's three year journey to the monastery which would hold Riptos's fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Bitter Betrayal

Hyacinthe had been watching Figaro slowly gain the trust of the people in the last month and as he suspected, he had been a great leader. Soon the uneasiness in the general public had died down to a mere whisper as they were freed from the former oppression of the late president.  
Jealousy seemed to be an emotion he was learning more and more of, as owing to the pressures of being a leader, Figaro had gradually been paying less attention to his advisors, himself in particular.

He looked up and noticed Frost pulling out a chilled drink from the fridge "Hey get me one when you are there."

Frost looked a little stunned as Hyacinthe hadnt spoken in days , he always appeared so deep in thought, he couldnt help but feel his partner was taking their ascension to power a little harder than even he had done. He reminisced back to the sleepless nights afterwards, trying to get to sleep but wondering what the military and the people would do after such a brutal act had been performed. He had almost been shocked when the people almost greeted them with open arms, glad to be free again.

"Hey are you there?" Hyacinthe waved a hand in front of Frost's face.

"Oh shit sorry, here ya go," he pulled out a chilled bottle of coke.

"What's eating you buddy?"

"I could ask the same thing, i'm not the guy who has been mute for the last few days."

Hyacinthe shifted uneasily and sat down on the couch. "I've been thinking about the last little while."

"So have I."

"I cant get it out of my head that I dont belong here, I mean when Figaro killed those people, I just cant imagine what it must have been like."

"You dont want to imagine it, trust me," Frost shivered as he forced the memory into the rear echelons of his mind.

"I was thinking, maybe I should just leave, Figaro is too busy to notice that i'm gone, and poof, i'm a ghost...I just can't imagine myself putting on a brave face while a murderer controls what the people want."

Frost raised his eyebrows in shock "Are you suggesting we mutiny and take over?"

"Hell no!" Hyacinthe retorted "We should run, I have contacts all over the place, we could disappear really easily, Figaro need never know."

The story was convincing, Frost felt the same incling, he would have liked nothing more than to leave this government founded on the basis of sin and injustice behind. "Okay, I'll come with you, but how do we go about getting out of here without anyone noticing?"

"Easy, its as simple as saying we are going out to get something to eat and just never return, he'll be too busy to notice, I promise."

"Okay, when?"

"When are you ready?"

"Tonight."

"Fine I'll meet you outside the gate at 1830, dont be late."

"Would I ever? Now are you going to drink that or not, its hardly going to be chilled now is it?"

Hyacinthe laughed heartily before unscrewing the bottle cap and taking a decent swig of coke.

* * *

In the depths of the city(That evening)

Takeo Sekaro had been navigating the catacombs of the Ryland Presidential building for the last half hour, trying to get a feel for the escape route he was going to have to take in order to get to his target swiftly and efficiently. The skills Rockford had taught him would prove invaluable in such a place as he managed to avoid detection this far, he expected no less.

Takeo reached around the next bend with the Sen-go, and found there was nothing there, this was truly proving to be his easiest assassination yet, the fact his agent had contacted him and given him specific instructions on how and when to get inside the building.

Ahead of him he heard it before he could even feel it, the sounds of one...no two people that were also in the catacombs. So his agent was going to make it on time, but who was this he had brought with him. This looked like quite a convenience that had presented itself. Takeo concealed himself in the darkened shadows behind a supporting pillar and held his breath not wanting his presence to be known until he wanted to be spotted.

"Come on Frost, not much further now," he heard one of the figures say.

The two figures walked past him in the semi-darkness, now was the time. Takeo slipped out of the darkness that had concealed him.

"Well well, what have we here?"

Hyacinthe and Frost turned around in morbid shock, the possibility of someone being down here was a near impossibility.

Takeo licked his lips and savoured the moment as it presented itself. "Well well well, Hyacinthe, its been a while."

Hyacinthe bowed "Indeed it has sensei, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You can cut the pleasantries, you know exactly why i'm here, and I see you have brought a gift for me?"

"Sensei, no...I mean this is a friend of mine, I wish for him to be able to join us."

Takeo's eyes narrowed in anger, sensing the disrespect in his pupil's voice. "There will be no such luck for your little 'friend' here, i'm going to have to kill him,I never leave witnesses."

"Takeo no!!" Hyacinthe yelled in the cavernous space that enveloped them causing an echo which ran for a good few hundred meters.

"You dare disobey me!!" Takeo snapped at Hyacinthe and wrapped his mind with the Sen-go squeezing at the source of his being.

Hyacinthe suddenly started to scream in agonising pain much to the confusion of Frost who had been taken aback by all of this.

"Hyacinthe, are you okay, speak to me." Frost said desperately.

"I'll give you one last chance." Takeo bellowed, loving this game more by the second, he freed Hyacinthe of the Sen-go allowing him to drop to his knees and taking great pleasure in the young echidna's suffering.

"Fine, so be it." Hyacinthe said as he regained his ability to stand.

Frost looked at his former friend in shock, half because of what had happened to him and half because he knew he was going to die.

"Oh i'm not going to kill him, you are." Takeo said with a malicious intent, he handed a small rapier out of his clothing to the echidna "Do it and prove your loyalty to me."

Hyacinthe held the rapier in his hand and looked at his friend who was trembling with fear, this wasnt how he had planned it, he had thought Takeo would have wanted a new member to join the Sand Warriors and thrive in his way of life but he had been all wrong.

"Hyacinthe buddy, please dont do this!" Frost quivered wide eyed in terror.

"I'm sorry Frost, I truly am" tears flowed from his eyes as he dug the rapier deep into the once happy go lucky fox's heart. He near collapsed with emotion as he felt Frost's body quivering to a halt and wretched at the sight of his once close friend's body.

"You son of a bitch are you happy now!!" Hyacinthe screamed in anger.

"Quite, you have proven your loyalty to me without a question of a doubt...but," Takeo let the 'but' in his sentence hang in the air for a while, "But I dont take kindly to those who who would betray their close friends so readily."

Hyacinthe's eyes widened and he knew he had been betrayed, even before a surge of the Sen-go enveloped his mind again and he found himself unable to move.

"This is what _i_ do to traitors to one's friends," Takeo said joviantly, removing a dagger from his leg holster and ploughing it into his throat muffling the gargled scream which came from the young echidna.

Hyacinthe fell to the ground next to his friend in a pool of his own blood , cursing Takeo's name with whatever strength he had left...it wasnt enough and he felt the eternal sleep grab a hold of him.

Takeo wiped the blades used to brutally murder the pair clean and climbed up into the government building.

"Two down for the price of one," he thought aloud "Now for my target."


	7. Chapter 7

I have to thank everyone who has stayed with me til now, I am totally aware that OC fics don't tend to get any real recognition on here so I'm truly appreciattive to all of you who have stuck by me from the start to say more than "your grammar sucks," I know it kinda does but there's only so much I can edit in each chapter on a single skim read.

Oh yeah if you think Takeo is nasty on my work, you should read my best friend Chacron's work as it is his character, his profile is linked to mine if you want to have a look-see, I thoroughly recommend that you do as his work is truly excellent and deserves a lot more recognition than it is presently getting.

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Beginning. 

The Planet Of Orososh: 3 Years Later

The Capsule which held the young hedgehog finally ruptured a seal and fresh air circulated inside the chamber, the landing hadn't been as smooth as intended, this being obvious after half of the ship had nearly dissolved in the impact of metal on wood.

Riptos awoke with a start as the fresh air invigorated his mind and his soul. "That was quite an interesting trip," he remarked to no-one in particular.

Looking around at the crash site from the gaping hole in the side of the spacecraft he made out he was in a clearing scarcely fifty yards in length, a dense forest encompassed the area.

"Great now what? ...Yeah great when you need a little irritating voice in your head it never speaks and tells you where the hell you are meant to go!" Riptos frowned a little at his lack of composure and jumped out of the hole to land on some long grass below.

The area seemed tranquil and calm, the birds of the unknown planet chirping peacefully and happily, no trace of civil war here Riptos thought inwardly. Subconsciously he started to walk in the direction of the small lake which was visible just through the next clearing. Ducking a few branches from the foliage, he made his way to the lake which he could see had a crystal like shimmering going across it. Looking down onto the water, he noticed the one thing he never thought of checking...his appearance, he looked different, a little more mature and he could swear he was quite a bit taller. "Amazing how someone takes height for granted," Not everyone sleeps for three years straight I guess, you dont tend to notice otherwise, Riptos thought to himself.

There was no trace of civilisation anywhere which was a bit offputting and a planet to oneself is no way to live regardless of all of the natural splendour it can possess. Riptos had always been a sheltered hedgehog, this independance was all new to him, living with possessive parents in a large mansion that was his playground meant he never got the chance to get out in the world. Mentally cursing them for prohibiting him to go outside Riptos once again looked at the splendour of his surroundings.

Something moved in one of the trees behind him "Who's there?"

Another rustling in the trees.

Riptos felt uneasy as he hated not being able to see what was making the racket in the foliage. "Is some one there?"

A growl was heard from the branches, striking fear into the heart of the young ten year old. He picked up a nearby pointy stick.

Oh brother dont I look intimidating, Riptos jested at himself, crapping myself holding a pointy bit of wood.

All of a sudden, the branch snapped and the animal making the growling fell with it, it was a fairly large bird. It had broken its back on the landing and its once fearsome growl was reduced to laboured breathing. Unable to watch something suffer, the young child decided to endorse in euthanasia and snapped its neck with a quick stomp.

"Oh well at least dinner is assured for tonight then," Riptos said without being overly proud of himself. He could get used to this independance lark if it was always this easy.

Riptos carried the bird back to the ship and started a campfire with some spare gasoline and an electrical spark from the ship. After cooking the beast for a couple of hours and eating his fill, he fell asleep gazing at the stars.

_I see you finally made it then my young friend. _

Takeo, bout time, I could have really used some direction a few hours ago.

Well how was I to know when you had landed on a new planet?

If you can speak to me like this, how the hell else should I know what you can do?

You wouldnt even want me to begin to tell you what I am capable of...but thats not important.

Okay, well now you are inside my head again, where is this monastery?

You arent too far from it actually, i'd be surprised if your landing didn't attract some attention already.

I'm lucky to be alive after that, you could at least have invested in a better ship.

It's the best we had, my apologies.

Well what do I do now?

Nothing, sleep til tommorow morning Riptos, the monastery will come to you.

Whats that supposed to mean?

I cant be any more specific, i'll speak to you again at a more convenient time.

The remainder of Riptos's sleep was dream free and he awoke to the feeling of being prodded by something.

"Who are you? Why are you on this planet?" A quivering voice said.

Riptos shook the sleep out of his eyes to see a monk with a small Pike in his hand "Put that away will you, I'm Riptos Calavera, who the hell are you?"

"Calavera, the one our leader Sarko was told of?"

"Yeah unless some other Calavera decided to crash and burn on your planet."

The Monk put his pike to his side and bowed "I apologise, my name is Zaragon, I work for Master Sarko, please follow me."

Riptos got up and followed the monk into the dense forest, guess Takeo had been right, the monastery had came to him after all. Silently he kept pace with the polite monk and waited to be shown the place that would hold his fate for the next several years.

* * *

I certainly will be asking for new characters from here on out, anyone who is interested should drop me a PM containing any relevant information and I will see what I can do. The story has hit a whole new plot from here seeing as how it has shifted for three years since the last chapter. New characters will be introduced and (If you've read some of Chacron's work already...most notably Fugitive Island and Heaven's Rejects.) explosive results will ensue. 

Until next time.

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Harsh Reality 

A further 2 weeks ahead

Riptos had spent the last 2 weeks inside the Orososh monastery, trying to get used to rules and laws that he never had to abide by before in his sheltered life and truth be told, he had never been unhappier.

Even now he was practicing the art of Kanji , at least he had managed to forge a friendship with his tutor...the very same monk who had found him snoring next to the write off of a spacecraft. Zaragon was perhaps the only friend he had in this place. At least it was a home he could call his own though, it was something he had plenty of time to think about. Even now he still recalled many vivid nightmares inside the stasis capsule, he seemed more able to handle it now...even thinking of his mother didnt spark the usual childish emotional tears it used to.

He revisited the time he had been presented to the High Priest, Sarko his name was and he appeared to open his arms in friendship to the young hedgehog. They even shared dinner together on the first night. The meal he remembered was as exquisite as anything his mother had ever made for him before on Oberon. The tone of the evening was quite a friendly affair as Riptos recalled all of the events which had led up to him being on the monastery.

However Sarko's face dropped a mile at the mention of the subliminal conversations Riptos had had with Takeo Sekaro during his long trip and again when he was waiting to be picked up. He could still remember Sarko's expression, it looked like he had been shot in the stomach and he was looking down in sheer disbelief at a tangled mess of organs. A vivid analogy but one that was fairly accurate as Sarko's face turned pale.

"Did I say something wrong?" Riptos had asked.

"Oh no, Nothing, if you will excuse me for a moment," Sarko stressed before he left the dining chamber.

"Liar," Riptos had thought aloud but thankfully not loud enough for anyone to hear.

His suspicions were confirmed when one of Sarko's priests told him the rest of the dinner was cancelled because "he wasn't feeling well."

Having accepted this at the time, the ill treatment Riptos had received from Sarko afterwards for the last two weeks had been harsh, basically anything he could give to the young hedgehog to keep him out of his sight was done. This kanji class he was daydreaming in was a fine example of this as he didnt know a damned thing about it yet he was put into Zaragon's advanced class.

Riptos was snapped from his musings by Zaragon slamming his huge book of kanji teaching on his desk.

"Sorry , I was miles away," Riptos said quietly quite embarrassed at having gave out a small yelp of surprise beforehand.

Zaragon eyed the hedgehog before saying in a level tone. "I want to speak to you after the lesson."

"Oh great!" Riptos said a little louder than he should have much to the amusements of the rest of the class.

A young brash fox who went by the name of Midnight looked over at him, she had jet black fur which was pretty unusual for a fox, especially a female one. "I hope you are better on the battlefield than you are in the class."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Riptos said with a cynical twist before burying his head in his workbook.

"Well we'll soon see, you are fighting me after this lesson anyway, you've been here long enough to be able to fight surely," she said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever I guess, look I dont want to get into trouble twice in as many minutes, leave me alone please."

"Hah, i'm gonna look forward to slapping some manners into you."

Zaragon looked up from his book "Midnight , do we have a problem back there?"

"No sensei," she said respectfully cursing her luck. She knew Riptos would be loving watching the irony of her getting into trouble after the harassment she had gave him.

The bell outside rang for the end of the students current lesson. Zaragon stood up and reminded everyone to get into their fighting gear as today was weapons training.

"Sensei you wished to see me?" Riptos asked inquisitively after the rest of the students left.

"Yes, I heard about what happened with master Sarko a couple of weeks ago"

"I'm surprised it taken this long to circulate round, guess he isn't that perfect at covering his secrets then is he?"

"I can tell you why he looked so worried when you spoke to him."

"Oh please , was it cos I farted at the dinner table?"

Zaragon winced at the hedgehog's impoliteness "Not quite, please show an incling of respect for me, i'm only in this to help you."

Riptos looked at the floor "My apologies Sensei, now as you were saying."

"Yes, as I was saying, what you had experienced with the fox was known as subliminal communication, it is only possible from someone that has the Sen-go."

Riptos arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, part of him knew Takeo was far more than he seemed , this could go on to prove that theory. "What is the Sen-go exactly, Sensei?"

"Well its an ancient magic thought to be long dead in all parts of the known universe, in essence, it is a mind power capable of terrible things. Long ago, warriors used it to get inside their enemies and kill them from the inside out. However, It can also be used for curative purposes, basically someone with the Sen-go is a very powerful ally or enemy to have."

The young hedgehog looked amazed "So the knockout I got for 3 years..."

"No doubt it was a stun shot from the Sen-go,I presume he was with you at the time?"

"Yeah, this sure explains alot, although im not sure if I want to know anymore about this. It's scary enough to know I was around someone that had a power such as that," Riptos added.

"I understand, I will wait until such times you feel you are ready to accept them as common knowledge, however if you can do me one favour."

"Name it."

"Dont breathe a word of this to anyone, the Sen-go is a very dirty word around here."

"Granted Sensei, my word is my bond," Riptos said as he bowed and begged his leave.

Before Riptos could leave Zaragon changed to a jovial tone, "Give em hell out there, someone needs to put Midnight in her place, she has been way too cocky of late, something the monastery frowns upon."

"Heh I'll try" Riptos grinned and gave a thumbs up before walking out of the room, he had a fight to prepare for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Immortal Combat 

Outside in the courtyard

The students lined up in front of Zaragon all adorned in the traditional Orososh fighting uniforms, all stood gracefully awaiting their assignments which basically meant who their sparring partner would be.

Well most of them stood to attention, at the far end, Midnight stood chatting away to her best friend, a young black echidna who went by the name of Zxenth-Ra.

"I cant wait until I get to kick into the new twerp," Midnight confidently expressed.

Zxenth looked over to see Riptos quietly holding his resolve. "You sure you will, he doesn't look too worried about it?"

"He's just too scared to show it, anyone who gets me into trouble deserves a world of pain," Midnight snapped back.

"Well dont say I didnt warn you, we were always taught that generally the quiet ones are the best fighters."

Midnight merely glared at her before noticing that Zaragon was walking in their direction "shit," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay my students, here are the matchups, Zxenth, you will be taking on Spark today," Zaragon started.

Zxenth looked over to the right to see Spark bending forward in the line and waving at her , Ah well could be worse she thought.

"Next will be Riptos and Midnight, i'm very interested to see how both of you perform."

Midnight glared over at Riptos and yelled "You are going down bitch!!"

Riptos didnt return the glare and just continued to stand to attention, what a mouthy bitch, someone needs to put her in her place alright, I just dunno if it will be me.

"Next up will be Elena and Phoenix," Zaragon said emphasising Elena's name, hearing a bunch of muffled gasps of disbelief.

Riptos wondered who Elena was, he hadnt seen her in any of the classes before, he nudged Spark who was stood next to him. "Hey Spark, who's this Elena chick?"

"Don't you know, she is the High Priest's daughter?" He replied quietly and quickly not wanting to be reprimanded for speaking out of turn.

Wow, Riptos thought, should be interesting to see her in action.

"Okay first to take the arena please. Choose your weapons wisely," Zaragon unveiled an array of wooden weapons ranging from blunt tip wooden sai to full length Kendo sticks.

Both Zxenth and Spark walked to the front and picked up their weapons, both choosing the favourite of Kendo sticks and adopted their fighting poses.

"You may begin," Zaragon announced striking the gong in the centre of the courtyard.

Riptos looked up at the main parapet of the monastery to see Sarko sitting watching the students from the comfort of his own office, nice to get a front row seat no doubt , he thought before focusing his attention on the fight unfolding in front of him.

Zxenth had ran out and sent a downward overhand blow with kendo stick raining down on Spark who blocked it easily. the hailstorm of blows continued to be blocked with minimal effort from the blue and turquoise hedgehog.

Suddenly Spark ducked out from the side of the strikes and sent an upward swipe impacting with Zxenth's chin sending her reeling backwards falling onto the concrete.

Before she knew where she was and feeling the throbbing from her chin, Spark was stood over her with his kendo stick tip at her throat.

"Enough, I declare Spark the winner" Zaragon announced.

Spark offered Zxenth his hand and helped her to her feet, both exchanged a smile and bowed as if showing mutual respect for one another before walking back to their respective positions.

"I'm sure we all learned something there," Zaragon preached "Calm is the key to chaos, it is the very first thing I teach you, Spark here displayed his calm when under constant attack and it proved to be invaluable, if you take one thing away from this battle Zxenth, compose yourself and dont attack in blind rage."

Zxenth bowed "Thank you sensei."

"Okay next up is Midnight and Riptos, collect your respective weapons."

Spark patted Riptos on the back "Good luck man!"

Riptos picked up the set of Tonfa batons on the rack where Midnight once again opted for the favoured kendo stick.

"You are going down!" Midnight said licking her lips.

"Not this year." Riptos sneered and adopted his own fighting posture.

The gong sounded and Midnight struck at Riptos with the kendo stick, the young fox embracing the rage within her.

Riptos blocked each and every shot with his Tonfa's suddenly wishing he had picked something with more range, wondering how long he could keep this up owing to the range difference between the weapons.

Another Kendo swipe , this one struck him on the arm, the pain resounding and searing, it felt like a huge paper cut had opened up on his arm and salt had been poured on the cut. However this opened Riptos's eyes to a possible solution, one so crazy it might work.

Midnight knew she was one step off of winning, she had already drawn blood, she just had to somehow knock him off his feet. She went for a sweep with the kendo stick and said "It's over!" out loud.

He saw his chance, he threw one of his Tonfa batons at Midnight and it hit her square in the jaw, she freed the kendo stick from her grasp and embraced her jaw with both hands.

Before she could even curse his name, she realised he had picked her own kendo stick up and had her at his mercy. "You son of a bitch!!" she yelled before slapping the concrete with her hands.

"I pronounce Riptos the winner!" Zaragon announced with a state of inner happiness, realising it wouldnt take too long for him to be ready for proper training if this fight was anything to go by.

Riptos tried to adopt Spark's friendly nature and offered her his hand, instead she merely swatted it away and glared evilly "I will have revenge for this, just you wait and see!"

Trying to remain calm and heed his sensei's words , Riptos walked back into the line and caught eyes with Elena as he did so, she smiled at him, obviously impressed with his ingenuity. He felt something twinge inside him when he saw into her eyes, he wasnt sure what it was but instantly forgotten about it when Spark shook his hand and offered his congratulations.

"Okay finally we have Elena and Phoenix, choose your weapons."

Phoenix walked up to the weapon selection and begged Zaragon to let him forfeit the match.

"There is no such thing as a forfeit on a battlefield, accept your task you coward."

Phoenix hung his head and picked up a bo (long straight stick), Elena opted for the pair of wooden Sai.

"Okay begin." Zaragon said as he struck the gong for the last time of the day.

Elena stood and waited for Phoenix to make the first move.

Phoenix knew this would be over quick , he felt it would be wiser to get it over with, he lunged forward with the bo in one hand and aimed it in a stabbing motion at Elena.

Anticipating this action, Elena caught the bo with one of her Saidons and slung it out of Phoenix's hands and sweeped his legs away in one deft motion, victory was assured as she pointed both Sai at Phoenix's throat.

"Enough!" Zaragon said barely maintaining his laughter, he knew it was a shame pitting any of his early students against the High Priest's daughter, she was his finest student and always had been with short weapons.

Elena placed her Sai back in the tray and walked back to her chamber catching Riptos's admirant gaze as she did so...she couldnt place what she was feeling but she thought nothing of it. Should be an interesting future she thought to herself, very interesting indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Combatant Nature

The day had went well for the young hedgehog, he had shown great combat skills in his very first instance of using weapons for close quarters. He couldnt help but feel his family would be proud of him, wherever they were, not only had he accomplished so much in his fight. He had impressed his tutor Zaragon no end and had made his first proper friend in the monastery, Spark had been full of congratulations to him after his victory. Even at the evening meal, he clung to Riptos and tried real hard to get into the friendship stakes with him.

The evening meal was as tasteless as it always was, Riptos looked around at the ornate furnishings of the dining area, completely blanking out what Spark had been saying to him for the last fifteen minutes. He stared at the marble floor, remembering he had a similar one on Oberon XIV a few years back...funny how things change he thought inwardly before receiving a smack on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Riptos bellowed, rubbing his spines.

"For not listening to me, you've been staring all around the room for a while now!" Spark spat.

"I have been listening, can a guy not look around when he is getting spoken to or what...man."

"Yeah you were listening, well what have I been speaking about for the last ten minutes?"

Riptos's eyes darted around, he opened his mouth to speak when both Midnight and Zxenth stopped by the table.

Spark stood up, almost standing face to face with the fox. "What the hell do you want?"

Midnight merely ignored the hedgehog turning to face Riptos who remained sat down facing his meal. "Aren't you gonna speak to me?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't really...uh...have anything to say." Riptos added trying to avoid an obvious confrontation.

"How about a rematch then , be a man and beat me fairly." Midnight proudly announced, attracting the attention of many other people in the dining area.

"Will it make you leave me alone?" Riptos added cynically, he genuinely couldnt be bothered, but if it got her off his back, maybe it would be worth it.

Zxenth suddenly piped up "Midnight , do you really think this is wise, Zaragon will go nuts if he finds out."

"I dont care!" Midnight quickly retorted, "Come on niggerhog, you gonna fight me or what?"

Riptos heard the insult and exploded from his chair, landing a solid right fist off of the fox's jaw. Midnight reeled backwards from the unexpected impact. Even more surprised when the young hedgehog kept coming.

Spark looked on in disbelief, this had been a hedgehog who , minutes before had been really quiet and passive, now he was seeing a whole new side to his 'friend' as he continued to forcefully assault the class loudmouth. Suddenly feeling the adrenaline of the fight flowing he piped up "Go on Rip, kick her ass!!"

The whole dining area erupted with fight chants as Midnight screamed "You fucking backstabbing bastard!" and started doing high kicks at Riptos who managed to block two hard straight kicks.

A third kick from the other leg hit him square in the jaw and Riptos found himself flying backwards through his dining table sending the meal he had been picking at flying through the air, hitting Zxenth in the chest.

Zxenth wiped off the crummy remains of the meal and merely sighed "goddamnit, always happens to me."

Riptos felt the pain as splinters stuck into his back, suddenly realising he had no time to pluck them out as Midnight jumped at him elbow first hitting him square in the chest. The air was knocked out him as she got back on her feet and starting kicking him repeatedly in the ribs.

The pain was absolute, Riptos flashed back to his time on Oberon when he was shot and losing his mother and felt the same feeling he had had before, slowly flakes of energy began to channel into his hand much to the shock of Spark who could see the yellow glow emanating from his hand.

"What the hell!" Spark said unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

The kicks continued as Midnight went on a blood lust and was rewarded when she heard a rib crack under her foot. The satisfaction quickly faded as Riptos suddenly stood up with his right arm glowing. "What are you?" Midnight quivered and attempted to throw a devastating kick to Riptos's head.

Riptos saw it coming and grabbed it with his left arm and closed his eyes before unleashing a beam of energy from his right hand which sent the fox steamrolling into the faraway wall.

The crowd remained silent as Riptos fell to one knee cradling his ribs. They could barely understand what they had just seen. Slowly they began to cheer as Zxenth ran to tend to her best friend.

Spark held out his hand "You okay man." a look of concern in his eyes, with a trace of fear.

"I'm fine, bitch got a couple of my ribs though I think." Riptos added as he coughed and spat some blood onto the floor.

The crowd began to dissipate as Zaragon and Seriko walked into the dining area in disgust at what they had seen. Zaragon walking up to Riptos presenting himself in a harsh tone "In my chamber NOW!!"

Riptos picked himself up and staggered out of the dining area knowing full well he was in pretty deep shit now, he thought of Takeo's words, had they really been true, he had been here for two weeks and there hadn't been any inclination of him being taught how to use his energy. He hadn't even meant to use it there, it just sort of happened beyond his control.

Zaragon walked up with a disappointed look on his face as he looked at the burn mark on Midnight, "I guess this is a lesson learned for you Midnight, some people you should not pick fights with, in fact you shouldn't pick fights at all, get to the infirmary and I shall speak to you in further detail of this tommorow."

Zxenth picked her best friend up and heard her stammer out "Yes sensei," before falling unconscious. Slowly and carefully she carried her to the infirmary.

The chamber that Zaragon resided in was a decadent piece of history with walls adorned with Katana's and even a full length Masamune blade was present on his mantle. Riptos looked at each weapon in turn looking forward to the day he could use each and every one of them. His admiration was broken as he heard the heavy oak door open and close again behind him and the stern face of his tutor was looking upon him.

"Riptos, I presume you know what I am going to say before I even say it," he said in a serious tone.

"I probably do Sensei and I apologise whole heartedly, it will not happen again," Riptos said staring at the floor and still cradling his chest.

"Apology accepted, she had it coming from someone anyway, however I called you here for another reason entirely."

Riptos's eyes changed from a look of fear to inquisitveness "What then Sensei?"

Zaragon smiled a little "Master Sarko has ordered you to be ready to begin your real training with him, this will be the last time that you train under me."

Riptos felt a sense of apprehension and unease wash over him, Sarko, damn, this was going to be a real nightmare, however it would all be worth it at the end, of that much he was certain. "Very well Sensei, I shall report to Master Sarko at once."

"Not yet you wont, I see you have some cracked ribs there from your laboured breathing, get to the infirmary and try not to start anymore fights, I will inform Master Sarko that you will be ready to commence your training next week."

Riptos bowed and winced a little at the pain it caused him. "Yes Sensei, thank you." and walked out the room towards the infirmary.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Gateway to One's Past

The Infirmary was pretty much the same as the rest of the monastery, the same marble flooring, pillars supporting the heavy stone ceiling in places between beds. Riptos had had plenty of time to survey his surroundings as after all he had been sitting in the same damned bed thinking for the last week. He had been ready to leave days ago, his ribs healing quicker than it would in the instance of most people. His only comforts over the last couple of days being that Midnight hadnt spoken a word to him even though they shared a ward and the occassional visit that Spark managed between classes. As time passed, Riptos grew fond of the rebellious blue hedgehog after finding out about how he wound up here. He mused over that amusing time...

_Spark pulled up a chair next to his friend and asked him the one question he knew would irritate him "How you holding up?" _

"Like shit, next silly question," Riptos retorted with irritation.

"Sorry, sorry," Spark held his hands up joking defeat.

"What are you here for anyway?"

"I'm here to cheer you up man," Spark said in a lighthearted tone.

Riptos held a hand over his eyes "Wonderful, is this Zaragon's idea?"

Spark looked a bit dumbstruck "Well i'm your friend aint I? Friends tend to support one another,"

Seeing he had hurt the hedgehog's feelings, he promptly apologised. Seeing him perk up at that, he jokingly added "Gonna cheer me up then?"

The hedgehog laughed before admitting defeat in saying "I don't know how, you always seem so miserable."

"You can't blame me for that, I don't exactly have the option to leave."

"Neither do I so you aren't alone there."

Riptos cocked an eyebrow, were the other people on this monastery trapped here for one reason or another, he had to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him "So how'd you get stuck in this divine hell hole then?"

Spark looked sullen "I thought you wanted cheered up," he said emphasising the word 'cheered'.

"I'm just curious, if i'm your friend and all, I thought you would at least tell me that," Riptos said adding a saddened face, if that didnt work, nothing would.

"Alright, you wanna hear it fine," Spark cleared his throat before starting a story he almost had prepared in his head. "I came from a planet pretty close by called Mobius and used to lead quite a successful life there with my family...til one day," Spark cleared his throat before continuing. "Well I was friends with this kid called Miles, he was saying that he could fly cos he had two tails right? So one day I challenged him to fly off the edge of a cliff and come back again. I never thought he would actually try and do it...I watched him spin his tails and I gotta say I thought I was gonna lose a bet when I saw him fly over the edge, however on the way back," Spark wiped his eye as he saw a tear come to it. "On the way back, his tails just suddenly stopped turning and he plummeted about seventy or eighty feet into the ocean."

"I felt really terrible afterwards, I was a social outcast, I lost my best friend after he befriended a blue hedgehog who rescued him on the beach." Spark looked to the ceiling "It wasn't long before he had called my parents and naturally they overreacted saying I had no discipline in my life and i'd grow up to be the black sheep of the family so they pulled in a few favours and got me sent here."

Riptos felt a look of deep sympathy, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one trapped here "You know what Spark, regardless you will always have a friend in me"

Spark's eyes lit up "Thanks man, I didnt come here expecting to get cheered up myself."

"So how long have you been here now," Riptos asked

"Bout three years now, i'm due to get a review soon though so if Sarko gives me the all clear, I can maybe go home."

Riptos looked glum "A review, it truly does make this place seem like a prison, its like going on probation with a one man review board"

"Tell me about it, but still..." Spark looked at his watch "Shit i'm gonna be late for class, i'll drop by later k?"

Riptos nodded as his new found friend left the infirmary.

Riptos was shaken from the vivid musings he was having as he felt the nurse shaking him lightly "Argh! What is it?" Riptos said irritably.

"Time for you to go, you ave just been cleared, you are as healthy as ever," The nurse replied before pulling the covers off of him.

"Damn its cold!" he complained.

"No use in whining to me, we gotta get this bed clear for someone who needs it, you have an order from Master Sarko, you are to report to his chamber as soon as you are able."

"Guess I dont have much of a choice," Riptos said rubbing his arms as he got out of bed giving a glance over to Midnight who still looked pretty rough with a bald patch of fur on her chest. He couldn't help but feel sorry before acknowledging her with a nod and walking out towards Sarko's chamber.

On the corridor up to Sarko's private chamber he saw someone he recognised walking out of the door, it was Elena, Sarko's daughter, she looked radiant in her blue dress and he couldnt help but stare hoping she wouldnt look at his gazing expression.

As she walked towards him, their eyes met but no words were exchanged, only actions, Riptos held his gaze and Elena smiled and turned away looking down the corridor. What was this feeling, Riptos couldn't place it but it felt strangely good and natural to him. "Not worth thinking about," he said quietly under his breath before knocking on the heavy oak door that led to Sarko's chamber.

"Enter," he heard the voice of his new master say

Riptos pushed the heavy door open and presented himself to Sarko and bowed "Good Morning Master, you wished to see me?"

Sarko returned the bow and motioned for Riptos to sit at the table "We have much to discuss my young apprentice."

Riptos sat on the edge of one of the pine chairs taking in the surroundings of Sarko's office noting grand and exquisite furnishings such as an open fireplace with an unknown animal head stuffed and perfectly mounted over it.

Sarko sat and looked at the young hedgehog, he had never trained anyone this young, however the fear of Takeo Sekaro's wrath pretty much assured he was going to do it...Takeo was not someone Sarko wanted to get on the wrong side of. "So Riptos is it?"

Riptos nodded "Yes Master."

"Well Riptos, you are certainly a gifted child, I saw that much when I saw you battle Midnight in the courtyard and I have to say it will be interesting training you." Sarko smiled at the end of the sentence.

"Why is that Master?" Riptos said inquisitively

"Well, you have an ability to harness energy which is an ability that hasnt been seen in over two hundred years and I am looking forward to the challenge of teaching you how to unlock your potential."

"How will I be trained Master?"

"The training I will give you will be very tough, that much I promise you, however it is necessary i'm afraid."

Riptos nodded "I am ready anytime you are Master." he said with intent.

Sarko smiled in approval "That's what I wanted to hear my young apprentice, we will begin tommorow, ensure you are well rested, I promise you will learn these abilities but you must do precisely what I tell you...starting now, get some rest and return tommorow morning."

"At once Master," Riptos said and bowed before exiting the room.

Tommorow the training begins.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Calm Is The Key To Chaos

Riptos awoke as the sun broke the mountain range, illuminating their craggy features. He stared tiredly at them feeling a knot of anxiety thread through his stomach, not sure what Sarko had in mind for him. He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes again, intent on falling back asleep before the mechanical buzzing off his alarm clock from the other side of the room made him re-open his eyes irritably.

He crawled out of bed and smacked the alarm clock roughly before getting into his fighting uniform. If there was one thing he could take pleasure in was the fact he looked good in uniform and he opted to try and impress his new Master as such.

Yawning as he walked down the corridor he saw Zaragon at the corner of the hall leaning out of an open window gazing at the sunrise absently. "Good morning Sensei."

Zaragon turned with a start, wondering who else would be up this early and felt relieved it was the young hedgehog. "You dont have to call me that anymore, i'm not your Sensei anymore."

Riptos crossed his arms "Then what should I call you then?"

"Just Zaragon will be fine," he laughed heartily at the hedgehog's clear overshowing of respect, when he had more potential than he himself would ever have.

Riptos walked to the window and leaned out "Zaragon, I cant help but be a bit nervous this morning, I have no idea what Master Sarko is going to put me through, can you at least give me a hint?"

Zaragon looked down at his former student assertively "I have no idea to be honest, you are receiving training now that no one has heard of for years, I havent got a clue my young friend," he looked at his watch "Shouldn't you be going, Master Sarko is generally very prompt with his training."

The young hedgehog decided to follow Zaragon's course of action and turned towards Sarko's chamber "If I dont come back alive, tell them all I cared" he said jokingly.

Zaragon laughed "Yeah i'll give them wreaths of flowers and call this Riptos day!" he retorted.

Both laughing they parted ways.

Sarko had been pacing back and forward waiting for his new apprentice to come knocking, he was due ten minutes ago, such a lack of punctuality. Suppressing his anger would be good as it meant he could unleash it on the battlefield with the young hedgehog this morning.

Thump Thump!!

Just as he thought it , the door was knocked and he irritably said "Enter!!"

Riptos popped his head round the corner sheepishly, so much for first impressions. "Good morning Master, I am ready to begin my training."

Sarko held his emotions from the young hedgehog. "About time my young learner," he poured a glass of water for himself and gulped down a little of it before fixing a hard stare at Riptos. "Much you have to learn, timeliness being one of them," he said as he pointed to the clock on his wall.

Riptos looked at the clock and noted with some dismay that it was fifteen minutes fast, the bastard had done this intentionally to see how early he would be, or maybe it was some reason that could make a bad impression of him for the fighting that was due to follow.

"Lets see exactly what I have to work with," Sarko said assuming his fighting stance.

Riptos looked sheepishly at his new Sensei wondering exactly how good he was, he barely knew Sarko at all, had never seen him do anything more combative than shout or walk across a room, this was an uncertainty Riptos didnt like but he went into his fighting stance as he had been taught prior by Zaragon. "Time to make you proud," he muttered under his breath before dashing forward at Sarko who barely moved showing no intimidation.

A hard kick came from the hedgehog which Sarko blocked easily, a grin spreading across his face. In a factor of intimidation he put one of his arms behind his back and stopped all of the attacks with his one remaining arm.

The young hedgehog could scarcely believe it, Sarko was well beyond Zaragon, this much was clear, he kept the intensity going and upped the tempo, trying to make him lose balance. It had almost been working until he felt a solid roundhouse kick impact with his jaw.

He reeled backwards and rubbed at it, no teeth missing thankfully by some miracle, however he didnt have much more time before he was forced to block precise attacks from his new Sensei.

Sarko became more frustrated as attacks were being blocked by his new student, he had potential this much was clear, but it would be easier if he was worse considering he was doing this to see evidence of the energy creation first hand but how could he do it if the little shit kept blocking his attacks.

Sidestepping to the side, Riptos managed to land a blow to Sarko's stomach much to his surprise, however his Master didnt flinch before a square elbow to the side of the head made the corners of his vision turn to a dull black. This was torture, he couldnt win, this much he knew...but he could try, at least show some resiliance. He turned and threw the hardest punch he could at Sarko's face and soon winced in pain as his fist was caught squarely by Sarko's hands and the squeezing began.

This is it Sarko thought as he twisted the wrist for extra pressure, the hedgehog would either unleash his power or pass out, either way the fight would be over. He felt a small jolt of electricity and sudddenly knew it would be the former.

The energy began to flow as Riptos's pupils began to disappear and a look of anger flowed through him, it was this rage that was channeling to his arm now as it began to glow a dull yellow. "Let go of me NOW!!" Riptos yelled.

Sarko was taken aback by the demand "For your complete lack of respect," He twisted his wrist further, any further and he would break the hedgehog's hand but he had to risk it.

The pain was excruciating until suddenly it was gone as was Sarko's grip. He looked up and saw him holding onto the small energy ball.

"I made that..?" Riptos said with disbelief.

"Yes and its this power I wish for you to unlock, you are a special child Riptos and I intend to unlock your potential one way or another."

He handed Riptos the energy ball and looked at the sheer amazement in the young hog's eyes and tried to hide his own simultaneously. He had been right, this child possessed the power, he just had to help him control it, in a level state of mind, he would rouse him from having to be in pain to use it to being able to use it at will, though how he was going to do it even he didnt know.

"You are excused," Sarko turned to his apprentice.

Riptos said nothing, his mind focussed on the energy he had created, he opened the heavy door and nearly bumped straight into Spark.

Spark looked stunned "What the hell is that?"

"I made this...somehow I made this."

"Thats pretty neat, now I know why Zaragon recommended you to the big guy."

"Yeah, I understand now myself," Riptos said squeezing the energy ball back into his system sending a momentary dull glow around him and a feeling of euphoria throughout his body similar to a dosage of morphine.

"Well now thats over, how bout breakfast?" Spark added.

"Right behind ya big guy," Riptos said jokingly putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

The Sen-Shi

The training had been as intense as Zaragon had warned Riptos it would be. Each day brought forth new bruises and new cuts, the routines that he was being put through were extremely wearing on him.

He was improving however, he had sworn that he caught a glimmer of approval in Sarko's eye when he was able to run from one side of the fighting arena to the other a hundred times with a set of six concrete slabs held over his head. Despite the fact that his arms wouldn't come back down to his sides for a good forty minutes afterwards he felt the achievement couldn't go unnoticed.

As he turned up for his morning routine with Sarko, Riptos stretched his arms out and admired the hazy purple morning sky. Sitting down, he adopted the crossed legged meditation posture that Sarko had taught him shortly after he began to mentor him and waited for his master to appear.

He could feel his master's aura before he heard him summoned to his feet.

"Arise, Riptos," Sarko's booming voice announced.

Riptos swiftly rose to his feet and stood to attention, "I am ready to begin my training today sensei."

Sarko looked upon his student of the last four years with an admirant eye, he had been truly surprised his student had lasted this long, it was finally time to reveal his greatest secret and of course to pass it down.

"We are going to do something different today, you are about as fight and as strong a fighter as I can make you through conventional means…" he let the silence hang.

'_Conventional means'_ Riptos thought inside his head, what the hell is that supposed to mean.

"This monastery has always believed in one ordained magic, a divine art that only the best and most able of our students are able to attain, it is also our most heavily guarded secret and you must never mention this conversation to anyone besides me."

Riptos looked intently at his master "Of course, I give you my word that I will never divulge this information to anyone else."

Sarko closed his eyes and nodded "very well," he cleared his throat before continuing, "I am going to teach you an art known as the 'Sen-shi', the sister art of the evil 'Sen-go' magic you had a run in with seven years ago, the fundamental difference between the two is that the Sen-go affects the mind and body of living creatures whether it be to hurt, heal or even kill. The Sen-shi however affects non-living material such as rocks, metallic objects and even water that hasn't got life floating around in it."

"That sounds fairly far fetched," Riptos quipped.

"Well as someone who has experienced a small amount of the Sen-go first hand, you seem a bit naïve," Sarko frowned.

"Well it was a long time ago, who's to say it even happened?" Riptos challenged in return.

"If you do not wish to attain your potential then by all means just say so," Sarko said with an underlying tone of irritation.

"I apologise sensei, I just find the idea of mind powers a little hard to grasp considering we've had nothing but lesson after lesson saying we shouldn't pursue them."

"The pursuit of the 'sen-go' is forbidden, the 'sen-shi' cannot be used to directly harm someone, for this reason we believe god himself used a power like it to forge the world."

Riptos stood and remained silent, unwilling to anger his master further by defying his teachings.

"I wish to bestow the Sen-shi upon you because your energy powers supporting it would make you a force to be reckoned with and that is what Takeo Sekaro wishes of me."

"I understand sensei," Riptos courteously replied.

"Now I'm going to demonstrate the Sen-shi, if you would kindly create a small energy ball for me," Sarko requested.

Riptos bowed respectfully before cupping his palm facing upwards, quickly sparks flaked from his hand and a small glowing yellow ball formed.

Sarko outstretched his hand and pushed at the ball with his mind, slowly the ball started to rise and spin around Riptos who could only stare in amazement at what he was seeing. "This is why the Sen-shi would be a powerful tool for you, being able to manipulate your own energy would make for a devastating tool."

Riptos nodded, feeling excited at learning such a power outstretched his own hand and watched Sarko place the ball back into it, closing his palm around it he felt the energy re-distribute itself around his body.

"Let us begin," Sarko merely said emotionlessly.

* * *

Elena stood in the gym hall and began to punch the punchbag relentlessly, scaring some of the junior students that were there recreationally. She had grown stronger while maintaining her pleasantly feminine figure.

The last four years had been a drag for her, she had participated in many tournaments with rival monasteries on Orososh but nothing seemed to fulfil her, she won every tournament she competed in as Zaragon her personal trainer looked on. Until she could find someone to compete with that could seriously make her sweat she was doomed to a life of mediocrity. It was one thing striving to be the best but being the best and having no one to challenge that was a sure fire recipe for disaster. The bag began to creak from her endless onslaught and numerous students had backed away as her battle cries got louder with each impact. Before the bag could burst or give way however…

"I don't want to have to replace another punchbag because you are having a bad day," the friendly voice said.

"Save it Zaragon!" Elena hollered as she unleashed a furious roundhouse kick causing the bag to sway wildly and sending some junior students back a few paces.

"I thought you would be happy to have won another junior tournament, your father has high hopes for you." Zaragon walked closer to Elena and stopped keeping his hands clasped behind his back.

Elena sighed, resting her head against the punchbag, allowing the bag to soak up the sweat glazing her forehead, "I'm bored Zaragon, I can find no one that can challenge me that's my own age, I can't stand this. Have you ever been so bored that you feel there is nothing left to live for?"

Zaragon showed visible discontentment upon hearing this, he had never known the both physically and mentally strong daughter of Sarko to feel so emotionally frail. "I have an idea, perhaps you would perform better under the challenge and supervision of your father, you clearly have the skills and raw determination…at least I think so," he threw her an approving look.

Elena felt herself brighten at the prospect of this for some reason, for the past four years she had heard nothing but Riptos Calavera's achievements at the dinner table with her father, being able to fight against someone who had taken her father's attention from her would certainly be something to live for. "Thank you Zaragon," she replied jovially as she wandered off with a towel over her shoulder.

* * *

At last my first "New" chapter is up and running, seriously I havent updated it from chapter 12 in the best part of two years so this in itself is an achievement and one hopefully worth following through.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Request Denied

Spark was depressed, why you may ask, well considering that he was still stuck at the monastery with no _real _friends to speak of, I'm sure you can understand his reasons.

Today was no different from yesterday, or the day before or even the week or so before that, the young hedgehog felt the sheer dullness of life without anything exciting happening had gotten to him. He found himself standing in line in the dining hall staring slack jawed at the slop being ladled onto the plates of the other zombies in front of him. He sighed as his own plate was filled, the sight of the grey semi solid 'food' normally turning his stomach over did nothing, the lethargy had clearly hit a new level with the young hedgehog.

He shambled over to an empty table and sat down, not once relinquishing his vacant stare, wondering exactly what it is he would have to do to get out of here, there had been no 'parole boards' since Riptos had began his training with Sarko four years ago. He couldn't help but feel a slight resentment towards the only real friend he had ever known here, after all it was his fault Sarko's attention was purely on him and not on the wellbeing of the students as it should be.

"Is someone sitting there?" a chirpy voice asked.

Spark merely shrugged and continued poking at his food with his spoon.

Zxenth sat down and started eating her food enthusiastically before noticing Spark still hadn't eaten any of his. "What's eating you because you aren't eating it?"

Spark sighed, "I just feel like I'm never going to get out of here, I was due to be let out from here four years ago and just before I get the chance, the big cheese finds a new plaything to accommodate all of his time."

"I understand how you feel," she said with a pang of sympathy in her voice.

"How could you possibly understand!? You are here because you choose to be, I'm stuck here like a rat on a sinking ship and I feel I'm going to be one of the poor bastards destined to drown with it." Spark let his head fall onto his hands as he felt his voice start to quiver and tears threatening to sting his eyes.

Zxenth stood up and put her arms around Spark's shoulders, "I'll leave you alone for now but if you ever feel like talking to someone, just remember I'll always be here to help you through it."

Spark smiled a little as a tear escaped from his eye, "Thanks, really I mean it."

"Take care Sparky," Zxenth said as she left the dining room with her hands in her pockets.

Spark began to feel a little better, he felt at last that someone in this god forsaken place actually gave enough of a damn about him to make life worth living, just that little bit longer.

Elena thumped on her father's door, if she knew the schedule he kept with Riptos, he should have finished training about an hour ago so he would be possible to catch.

"Enter!" came an irritated voice from inside.

Elena pushed the double doors of her father's chamber open and saw to her surprise and annoyance that Riptos Calavera was indeed still here.

"Elena, what can I do for you my dear?" Sarko said with a false smile gracing his features.

"I have a request I wish to ask of you, I wish to speak with you in private." Elena snapped.

"Well there is nothing my student cannot hear, this is as private as I can be at the moment," he retorted.

Elena couldn't believe her father's arrogance, but it was appropriate as she would no doubt be sparring with Riptos if she got her wish. "Fine! Zaragon believes I am accomplished enough to be able to train under you instead of him as he claims there is nothing more that he can teach me," she finished, feeling proud she was able to honestly agree with what her former sensei thought of her.

Riptos and Sarko both looked on in astonishment, they had always trained alone, would this make things any different, if the Sen-shi was involved then undoubtedly, that's when Riptos knew that Sarko was about to turn down his own daughter's request, she probably wasn't in on that particular secret.

Sarko pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand before he began the sentence that would undoubtedly alienate his own daughter from him, "Elena, I'm sorry but you cannot, I am almost finished Riptos' training and it would do him and myself no favours if we were to accommodate an extra person, as good as you are in a fighting environment, I don't think you could handle what I would invariably throw at you."

Elena looked dumbstruck, her mouth hung upon as she had practically been called worthless by her own father, she looked over at Riptos who held her gaze with a sense of respect. It didn't take long for the shock to pass and the usual temper to set in, "I can't believe you would turn down your own daughter, what sort of father are you!?" she began to shake with rage, before she even knew what she was doing she picked up an expensive looking vase from her father's table and flung it at him.

Before the vase could hit Sarko, Riptos jumped into action and caught the vase with the Sen-shi, gently he placed it back down on the table where it had been thrown from.

Elena could only stare in disbelief, had she really just seen that, no it wasn't possible but it happened, she had seen it with her own eyes, "What…" she began.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I'm sure you can see why I cannot train you," Sarko explained hoping his daughter would get over her stubborn nature and finally leave him to finish Riptos' training.

Elena didn't say anything, she merely turned around and walked out the door in silence.

Riptos looked over his shoulder and watched her as she left, she was still as beautiful as he remembered her, certainly any hopes he may have had with her were gone after that whole freaky event that had just happened but maybe one day she would learn to understand.

Three days later, Riptos' training finally came to an end and he returned to the main congregation on that Sunday, he didn't believe in god, but had made it a duty to go since Sarko had pushed so much of his time onto him in the last little while. It wouldn't be long before he would be returning to Oberon, the prospects of another three years in limbo certainly weren't appealing but he knew what needed to be done.

He caught eyes with Elena who was sitting three rows in front of him, he wasn't sure what he saw, fear, bitterness. It certainly wasn't the most positive of looks until he could have sworn he saw a small smile flash across her features. As quick as it came though it was gone and she turned round to face the front once more. What Riptos didn't realise at all was another set of eyes firmly glued onto him and these ones definitively held a more sinister purpose.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Forgotten Fate

There were only two days left before Riptos was finally due to leave for Oberon and save his world from oppression, in the time he had been here he had made friends, learned how to control his power and even develop a mind-power, something he had regarded as make believe before he arrived here. He could see why Takeo Sekaro had indeed guided him here as he felt much more confident than he had been previously with his ability. He felt at last he would be able to avenge his family and all the innocent lives lost in the conflict back home.

"Hey buddy," a voice called, deeper than he could remember.

Riptos turned round and saw a taller and stronger looking Spark looking at him. "Well you've certainly changed in four years," he said jovially

Spark crossed his arms "Likewise, you wanting to show me what you've done with yourself in four years then?" the young hedgehog responded.

Riptos could only smirk, Spark had certainly gotten more confident in the last four years, surely he wasn't seriously thinking of challenging him though, the undivided attention he himself had been receiving would make this kind of unfair. "Your funeral, you sure?" he chuckled.

Spark adopted a fighting posture as taught by Zaragon as Riptos adopted Sarko's fighting style. Spark could only grin, "Impressive, Zaragon certainly didn't teach that form."

"You'll see there were many things Zaragon didn't teach," Riptos cockily replied.

"Have at you then!" Spark shouted as he lunged forward with a controlled punch.

Riptos saw the punch and ducked under it aiming a controlled sweep to fell the hedgehog. What he didn't anticipate however was his opponent jumping his leg and aiming a flying roundhouse to the back of his head.

Spark couldn't help but feel disappointed, Sarko had spent four years training someone who couldn't counter? Nah no doubt he's just holding back. "Come on Riptos, show me your true power, don't leave me hanging now," Spark jested.

Riptos picked himself up and dusted off his fighting attire, he flexed his arm and outstretched his palm, forming a small ball he flung it in the air and dove at his opponent launching a salvo of punches and kicks, all blocked by his opponent.

Spark actually felt he had a shot of winning here, however the energy ball had distracted him, he was still able to block each shot getting thrown at him, as he was about to launch into his own flurry he felt something burn his back, the pain was excruciating and all he could do was drop to the floor and attempt to cover his back.

"No way!!" Spark screamed, the energy ball must have stayed in the air and swung round behind him when he was guarding, there was no way he could compete with that, no one could guard their front and back at the same time. "I forfeit!" he got to one knee and continued to clutch at his back.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Sparky, you did ask me not to hold back," Riptos put an arm round his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"You were still holding back weren't you?" Spark asked.

"Maybe a little," Riptos smiled, "But you were pretty good yourself, the last four years have done wonders for you."

"Had nothing better to do," Spark quipped.

Riptos helped Spark get to the infirmary and signed him in. "Well adios little buddy, I'll come visit you real soon."

"You'd better," Spark grinned.

Riptos made his way to the Cliffside to meditate over his soon to be journey, also a little practice with the Sen-shi wouldn't hurt now would it. Looking at a fairly large boulder he focussed his mind on it, he felt the boulder start to move until it suddenly left the ground, he pulled the boulder apart and watched with glee as it crumbled into smaller throwable stones. Bending down he sifted through the rubble and picked out a few flat stones.

He thought back to how he came to be here as he flung his first stone out over the cliff and into the lapping ocean waves below, he could scarcely believe he had actually spent almost half of his life in this place and not even believe in the god they revere with so much of their lives.

As he threw a second stone, he thought of Elena and how she had always been the strongest girl he had ever known, remembering how she had knocked Phoenix down in scarcely three seconds when she was only nine years old. It made him chuckle that he tried to get out of the fight before hand. What confused him however was why he was thinking of Elena at all, they hadn't exchanged anything other than looks, they had never even spoken to each other in the four plus years that they had known each other.

He was about to throw a third stone when he felt a pair of hands push hard into the small of his back and send him plummeting over the edge of the cliff, he tried to turn himself round so he could see his assailant but it was too late, he watched as the ground flew up to meet him and suddenly there was darkness.

Sarko had been sipping on a cup of green tea when Zaragon and Seriko burst into his office.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarko demanded.

"There's been an accident." Seriko began.

Sarko went visibly pale, "What's happened?"

"We found one of our students washed up on the shore, apparently it looks like he fell off the cliff," Zaragon continued the message.

"Who was it?" Sarko asked, almost dreading the answer he suspected he'd hear.

"I'm afraid it was Riptos Calavera," Zaragon said with sorrow.

Sarko felt like his life had ended, if Riptos was dead, then no doubt Takeo Sekaro would find out and then that would be the end of him, "This is terrible, is he alive?"

"Yes, but he's in a coma, we can't wake him up," Seriko added.

"Take me to him!" Sarko demanded.

"At once sir!" Zaragon said as he braced to a form of attention.

Outside the door, Elena heard everything and held a hand over her mouth to cover her shock unsure as to why she felt upset, at least her father would be hers again but she felt she needed to at least see Riptos and pray for his recovery.

So two generations of the Masterson family made their way to the same room in the infirmary, to see one person for two very different reasons.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Distraught Intentions

"I didn't think you would be dropping into visit so soon," Spark said sullenly as he looked down at his friend's catatonic body. He held his hand and tried to shake some life back into him. "This is hardly fair, I don't see you for four years and then the day you come back you are as good as a dead person to me."

Spark had never been sure how he would have handled someone incapable of communication, it was his way of expressing himself, he didn't like talking to someone he knew couldn't talk back to him. Before he had the chance to speak again he found himself reprimanded by the nurse.

"What are you doing up, get back to bed, that burn isn't going to get any better if you keep moving around."

"Sorry, I'll just be a minute," Spark said whilst gesturing his middle finger and keeping it hidden from view.

"Well see that you are 'just a minute'," she retorted.

Just as Spark was about to hobble back to his bed, Sarko, Seriko and Zaragon stormed in pushing the double doors wide open, almost bumping two beds in the infirmary as they did so.

Sarko's eyes levelled with the closed ones of his former student, "God in heaven, I didn't want to believe it," he exclaimed. Quickly he stood over Riptos and attempted to open his eyes, what he soon found was that a comatose person has the most lifeless eyes, all smogged over with a white film that almost makes the patient look dead.

Realising it was a pointless charade to keep this up, he let Riptos' eyelids close once more, he beckoned over to the nurse and asked the all important question, "When is he going to wake up?"

The nurse merely shrugged, "I don't know, it could be five minutes, it could be five years or even never, I'm sorry Master Sarko."

"So am I," Sarko said with forced sorrow, that was it, his life would soon be over, if Takeo found out about this then he would soon be dead for sure, and not just any death either, he had heard that Takeo was renowned for giving those whom displeased him the most gruesome deaths imaginable.

Zaragon stepped forward, "If anything changes notify us immediately," he demanded.

"As you wish Master Zaragon," the nurse replied with a slight bow of her head.

The three priests left Riptos in what could quite possibly be his death bed and returned to their duties.

Elena turned up a mere ten minutes later, hoping that her father would have come and gone already, knowing that he had a short attention span and no patience for anyone who cant reply to him, she assumed she had given him enough time…she presumed correct as she looked onto Riptos' bed and saw no priests in sight.

Truth be told, she didn't even know why she was here, she had never even spoken a word to him or even heard his voice yet she felt drawn to him. Distraught was something she didn't like looking and yet she couldn't hide the expression. This was quite possibly the best fighter she would be able to fight…no that wasn't it, she wouldn't feel this torn up about that, only descend into a state of lethargy, no this was something else.

The evening slipped in quickly and Elena had fallen asleep by Riptos' bedside, her head resting on the bed sheet. She awoke the next morning and found she was grasping his hand; she whipped her hand away quickly obviously embarrassed and hoping no one had seen this. Besides it would only get her in trouble, physical contact between a male and female outside of marriage or a combat environment was harshly frowned upon and even though her father ran the place, she was sure she would be no exception to the rule.

She cursed the rule as she stood up; she looked around and saw no one watching. Planting a kiss on his forehead she left the infirmary feeling a little better about herself.

What she hadn't counted on was Spark seeing her from the corner of his eye as he read his comic book in bed, inwardly he could only smile. You have so much to wake up for my friend, just don't take too long.

A week had passed and Spark had thrown himself back into his training with Zaragon, finding solace in the words Riptos had said to him after their exhibition, he had potential and it took a beating and a long rest to make him realise it.

Zaragon had drawn the match-ups for the advanced weapons training that they were to compete in today, Spark himself had drawn Midnight. He smiled at the prospect of fighting the class show off and somehow relished the challenge she would no doubt bring to him.

Midnight herself had been very quiet in the last couple of days which was unusual as she was normally the class clown as well as the show off, enjoying making the class laugh instead of actually learn anything just because she was probably the most proficient in the class with weapons. However in the last couple of days, she said nothing other than answer questions she was asked.

Today was no different, she said nothing other than let a small smile grace her face when she saw who she was matched up against.

The class left for the battlefield and soon found themselves called forward for their fight, throughout the session Midnight grinned like a Cheshire cat until she and Spark were called forward.

Spark opted for a wooden katana whereas Midnight went for her favourite kendo stick.

The two bowed before each other in the ring and went into their respective fighting stances.

"Before we begin, I have to know, what the hell are you so happy about?" Spark queried.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Midnight teased. Before any words could be exchanged, she dashed forward and began swinging mercilessly with her stick. Spark struggled to parry each swing as it came, waiting for an opening.

One came, quickly and precisely Spark swung his wooden blade at Midnight's unprotected side, feeling raw disbelief as she managed to back flip away from it in the nick of time.

"You really want to know why I'm happy?" Midnight demanded.

Spark gasped for air, "Yeah!"

"I finally got my revenge on your little buddy Riptos, I waited four long years, four long years of being ridiculed and disrespected," She pointed down at the burn mark on her chest from the dining room brawl she had with Riptos. "The bastard scarred me, I think he deserved more than what I gave him," she sneered.

Spark stared in shock horror, there was no accident on the Cliffside, this bitch had pushed him off out of spite and now he had a chance to pay her back in spades. Slowly he lifted his blade into the ready position, "You are going to pay with this, I swear to you, vengeance shall be mine, this is for Riptos!" he screamed as he charged at Midnight who readied her kendo stick and prepared for war.

"This ends now!!"


End file.
